A Sad Song Without Name
by En Zae Nal
Summary: Hinata, gadis yang menderita kanker mata harus menerima kenyataan matanya harus diangkat. Jika tidak, maka nyawanya dalam bahaya. Di dalam kesendirian dan ketakutannya, Naruto pun hadir dalam kehidupannya. Gadis yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi buta itupun harus menerima kisah cinta yang tragis antara dirinya dan juga Naruto. Warning : AU, AT.


_**Saya kembali dengan fic oneshot terbaru nih. Ide fic ini tiba-tiba muncul saat saya sedang browsing internet, dan tanpa sengaja masuk ke sebuah blog milik seseorang. Backsound di blog tuh keren banget. Lagunya mellow-mellow gimana gitu. Saya berusaha mencari tahu penyanyi dan judulnya, tapi hasilnya nol besar, sebesar upil nyamuk (?). Yang pasti lagu korea itu dinyanyikan oleh pria, bukan wanita! (emang selain pria dan wanita, ada kelamin lain ya? -_-") akhirnya dengan bantuan IDM (Internet Download Manager), saya pun mendownload audio backsound itu. Dan, inilah dia. Lagu misterius tanpa nama telah terputar seharian di laptop, bahkan saat saya mengerjakan fic ini yang memakan waktu 3-4 jam, ia tetap mengalun indah di kamar saya. Saya punya motto kayak gini, "kamar gue, dunia gue!" #tsahhhhh!**_

_**Oke, deh. Akhir kata, happy reading… :3**_

_**Jangan lupa review-nya ya… #puppy eyes mode on. CLING! CLING! CLING.**_

* * *

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**oppa**_**(?)**

**Story : En Zae Nal**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuga**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, AT, Hinata's Inside**

**.**

_**Don't be a silent reader, and please give me a RnR… :3**_

**.**

"**A Sad Song Without Name"**

**.**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar, berisikan sebuah lemari, meja belajar, dan pastinya sebuah ranjang berlapiskan kasur kecil khusus untuk satu orang, terlihat seorang gadis sedang sibuk memainkan jemarinya di _keyboard _sebuah laptop warna hitam yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja belajar. Jari-jari tangannya terlihat seperti sedang menari-nari di atas _keyboard _itu.

TAK! TAK! TAK!

Suara yang dihasilkan dari tombol-tombol _keyboard _yang terpencet jemarinya terdengar menggema di ruangannya. Gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu sedang _browsing Internet _untuk mencari beberapa artikel yang diperlukan. Dia pun mengetik dengan kata kunci "_**Bilateral Retinoblastoma **_(Sejenis kanker mata)", kemudian _Enter._

Tak!

Sederet informasi yang berhubungan dengan kata kunci itu pun terpampang rapi di layar monitor. Ia membaca beberapa artikel, berharap agar menemukan informasi yang bisa membangkitkan sedikit harapannya. Namun, hasil yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kekecewaan. Wajahnya pun berubah murung.

Ia adalah Hinata Hyuga. Gadis berparas cantik ini harus menerima fakta bahwa dia mengidap penyakit langka, yaitu _Bilateral Retinoblastoma_. Penyakit ini umumnya diderita oleh anak-anak berumur 5 tahun-an. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Hinata telah menjadi korban kanker ganas ini, meskipun umurnya telah 16 tahun. Jika ingin bertahan hidup, satu-satunya pilihannya adalah, melakukan operasi pengangkatan mata karena kedua mata _lavender-_nya telah terinfeksi, ditandai dengan pupil matanya yang terlihat memutih. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang tergolong mampu, meskipun bukanlah keluarga kaya raya. Kedua orangtuanya telah berkali-kali membujuknya untuk melakukan operasi, tapi ia selalu menolak. Itu karena dia belum siap menjadi gadis buta, dan parahnya, harus kehilangan bola matanya. Bukankah itu mengerikan untuk remaja seperti Hinata? Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Bisa saja orang-orang jijik melihatnya. Tapi jika tidak melakukan operasi, nyawanya akan dalam bahaya karena tumor yang terus berkembang.

Lamunan Hinata terpecah ketika mendadak ponselnya berdering. Ia pun segera mencari ponselnya. Namun, agak sulit karena penglihatannya juga semakin hari semakin memburuk, disertai dengan kepala yang terasa sakit.

"UGH!" erang Hinata kesakitan dan segera memegang kepalanya.

Ia meraba-raba kasur untuk menemukan ponselnya yang terus berdering. Dan, dia pun berhasil menemukannya dan segera menjawab panggilan.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"_Hinata, kau ada di rumah, kan?"_ tanya si penelpon, _"Aku akan ke sana. Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. Ini adalah hadiah dari ayahku,"_ tuturnya semangat.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau berikan, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang sesekali memijit kepalanya.

"_Rahasia! Pokoknya tunggu aku. Bye!"_

Panggilan pun berakhir.

Orang yang baru saja menelpon merupakan sahabat Hinata yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Ayahnya merupakan dokter yang menangani kasus Hinata sejak dulu. Sakura sangat baik. Ia selalu membantu Hinata, apalagi di saat penglihatan Hinata semakin memburuk.

Hinata keluar kamar. Saat melewati kamar orangtuanya, tanpa sengaja, ia mendengar pembicaraan dari dalam kamar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seorang wanita dan terdengar sedang terisak.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan. Hinata harus segera dioperasi," jawab seorang pria dari dalam kamar. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaan putri kita?! Apa kau tidak peduli dengan perasaannya yang harus menjadi gadis buta?!"

Si pria terdiam. Satu hal yang kita ketahui, pria dan wanita itu adalah ayah dan ibu Hinata.

"Aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi, apa kau sanggup kehilangan putri kebanggaan kita? Aku tidak sanggup!" suara ayah Hinata bergetar, "Aku terlalu mencintai Hinata dan belum siap kehilangannya. Sebagai ayah, aku gagal melindungi putriku sendiri. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ayahnya pun menangis.

Ibu Hinata tidak menjawab. Mulutnya terbungkam. Hanya airmata yang mampu menggambarkan seberapa besar kesedihan mereka. Hinata yang mendengar isak tangis memilukan dari kedua orangtuanya juga ikut terisak. Matanya penuh dengan linangan airmata. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya, berharap agar orangtuanya tidak mendengar isak tangisnya.

Karena tidak sanggup berlama-lama di sana, Hinata segera berlari. Meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan dulu. Ia terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti. Tanpa sadar, ia berlari ke pantai dan kakinya telah berpijak di hamparan pasir putih. Ia terus saja menangis. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah matahari yang bersiap-siap untuk terbenam.

"Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa harus aku yang menerima penderitaan ini?!" teriaknya dengan suara pilu.

Kini, tangisannya berubah menjadi raungan kepedihan. Ia marah, benci, dan tidak dapat menerima takdirnya. Ia menyalahkan Tuhan yang telah berbuat tidak adil padanya. Padahal dia telah menjadi anak baik, tapi, kenapa Tuhan tetap saja memberikannya cobaan ini. Dia bahkan berpikir, penyakitnya mungkin bukanlah sebuah cobaan, melainkan sebuah hukuman untuk suatu dosa yang tidak ia sadari selama ini.

"Tuhan tidak adil! TIDAK ADIL!" pekiknya dengan linangan airmata. Ia berlutut dan menghadap ke matahari terbenam. Hembusan angin laut menerpa rambut panjangnya.

Hinata merasa dunia telah menolaknya. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Dan tidak mungkin ada yang bersedia mencintainya dengan kondisi buta yang perlahan-lahan menghantuinya. Apa mungkin seseorang akan mencintainya apa adanya? Hinata hanya bisa bertanya pada butiran pasir yang tetap setia menemaninya dalam kesendirian dan ketakutan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Hinata terperanjat dan perlahan melirik ke belakang. Awalnya, ia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena penglihatannya mengabur, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, penglihatannya kembali normal. Dan, berdirilah seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang. Hembusan angin membuat rambutnya tampak menari-nari. Sepasang mata biru kentalnya memandang Hinata. Rautnya wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Pemuda tampan itu mendekati Hinata yang sedang terduduk di hamparan pasir pantai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia justru berharap agar seluruh dunia tahu tentang penderitaan yang telah dideritanya.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," jawab pemuda itu yang kini berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Hinata lagi. Suaranya bergetar.

"Untuk menemukanmu," tutur pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Hinata tertegun.

"Tadi aku ke rumahmu bersama Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba saja ka-"

Kalimat Naruto terputus karena Hinata segera memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Tangisan Hinata kembali pecah. Ia sangat senang karena ada yang telah menemukannya. Naruto yang sempat kaget, kini membalas pelukan Hinata. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut kepala gadis dipelukannya.

"Te..terima kasih, Naruto...-Hiks!" ucap Hinata di sela tangisnya.

Ia tidak peduli, apakah Naruto mencarinya karena khawatir atau karena merasa kasihan. Yang dia tahu, Ia bersyukur karena ada yang berhasil menemukannya. Setelah selesai berpelukan, Hinata memandang lekat-lekat wajah pemuda di depannya. Matanya menyipit karena (lagi-lagi) penglihatannya mengabur. Ia sangat tertarik dengan mata indah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Perlahan, ia menyentuh pipi Hinata dan melap airmata yang masih membasahi pipi gadis berparas cantik itu. Ia melihat sepasang mata _lavender _yang agak memutih milik gadis itu. Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Itu membuat Hinata terpejam. Dengan pelan dan lembut, Naruto mengecup kelopak mata Hinata satu persatu. Setetes airmata pun terjatuh dan membasahi pipi Naruto. Pemuda itu tak sadar telah menitikkan airmata.

_Hinata, apa kau benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir tidak ada yang menerima keadaanmu? Apa kau berpikir tidak akan ada yang bersedia mencintaimu? Apa kau benar-benar menganggap Tuhan tidak adil padamu?_

Hinata menyentuh airmata Naruto. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Naruto baru menyadarinya. Dia pun bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar sedang menangis. Padahal dia bukanlah tipe cengeng.

Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang ia lontarkan bukanlah senyum hambar, melainkan senyum bahagia. Meski tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia merasa bahagia. Merasa tidak sendiri lagi. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum seperti dia.

"Kita harus pulang. Orang-orang sangat khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang," ajak Naruto dan membantu Hinata berdiri.

Penglihatan Hinata kembali normal. Ia pun melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Dengan rona wajah yang memerah, Hinata menyambut dan menggenggamnya.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang. Matahari telah terbenam dan segera digantikan oleh bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam kini menjadi saksi untuk kedua anak manusia yang tanpa sadar telah saling jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali mata mereka saling beradu dalam diam.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit, tepatnya di sebuah bangku yang tertata rapi di ruang tunggu, terduduk Hinata dengan pakaian pasien yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hinata sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk diperiksa. Ini adalah kunjungan rutinnya ke rumah sakit. Tidak heran banyak pegawai rumah sakit yang mengenalnya. Jika dulu ia hanya ditemani oleh Sakura dan orangtuanya, maka sekarang, ia mendapat anggota baru, yaitu Naruto. Pemuda itu selalu setia menemaninya kemana-mana.

"Apa kau merasa lelah?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat wajah lesu Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan segera menyandarkan kepala gadis pemalu itu di bahunya.

"Jika lelah, kau bisa bersandar padaku. Ingat, bahu ini adalah milikmu. Jadi, kau bisa menggunakannya kapan saja," sahut Naruto yang ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Hinata.

"Apa hanya bahu yang bisa kumiliki?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan puas jika hanya memiliki bahumu," tutur Hinata, "Apa aku bisa menjadi pemilik hatimu, Naruto?" imbuhnya.

Naruto terperanjat, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak pertama bertemu, kau telah menjadi pemilik hatiku, Hinata," balas Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Saat sedang bersandar pada Naruto, bahkan hampir tertidur, Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari _earphone _yang tiba-tiba Naruto pasang di salah satu telinganya. Sedangkan bagian _earphone _yang lainnya telah terpasang di salah satu telinga Naruto.

"Ini… ini lagu apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata karena merasa asing dengan bahasa dari lagu yang didengarnya.

"Ini adalah lagu favoritku. Lagu ini berasal dari Korea Selatan. Sejak mengenalmu, tanpa sadar aku telah menyukai lagu ini dan sering mendengarnya," jelas Naruto.

Hinata ber-oh-ria.

"Judul lagunya?" tanyanya.

"Rahasia," jawab Naruto.

"Eh? Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku penasaran? Cepat beritahu aku, Naruto," gerutu Hinata, tapi Naruto tetap menolak untuk memberitahukan judul lagu itu. Hinata pun menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Hehehe…," Naruto terkekeh, "Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kau selesai melakukan pengobatan, ok?" imbuhnya dan menyentil pelan dahi Hinata.

"Auw," sahut gadis itu.

Keduanya kemudian saling tersenyum.

Tidak terasa, giliran Hinata untuk diperiksa pun tiba. Dengan berat hati, ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Karena setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, dia harus menjalani pengobatan dan terapi. Itu pasti akan memakan waktu berjam-jam. Mengerti apa yang Hinata pikirkan, Naruto segera menggenggam tangannya dan memberinya senyuman lembut. Itu membuat Hinata merasa hangat.

"Jika sudah selesai, hubungi aku, oke?" pinta Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak akan menungguku di sini?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," jelasnya.

Dengan berat hati, Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, dia segera mengikuti suster yang akan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Saat ia baru melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah, Hinata segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia pun segera memeluk pemuda pujaan hatinya itu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa gelisah. Naruto membalas erat pelukannya, kemudian mengecup dahi, kelopak mata, lalu pipi, dan terakhir, hidung mancung Hinata. Naruto bermaksud mencium bibir Hinata, tapi dibatalkan.

"Jika kau berhasil menebak judul lagu tadi, maka aku akan mengecup bibirmu," sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kontan saja wajah Hinata memerah.

BLUSH!

Naruto hanya terkekeh.

Setelah itu, sepasang remaja yang sedang dilanda cinta itu pun berpisah. Sebelumnya, Naruto menyerahkan sebuah MP3, lengkap dengan _earphone _miliknya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ranjang khusus pasien, tampak Hinata sedang terbaring lemas dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Kedua matanya penuh dengan genangan airmata. Ia terisak dalam kesendiriannya. Salah satu tangannya sedang dipasangi jarum impus. Sekali lagi, ia merasa sendirian. Merasa lagi-lagi dunia menolak kehadirannya. Sepertinya, Naruto yang hadir dalam kehidupannya belum mampu menghilangkan rasa takut yang ia rasakan selama ini. Membayangkan dirinya yang buta dan tidak memiliki kedua bola mata, membuat Hinata ketakutan dan merasa sangat buruk. Apa Naruto akan tetap menerimanya? Apa perasaan Naruto tidak akan berubah sedikit pun? Berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui pikirannya.

Mari kita mundur ke kejadian sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Hinata baru saja selesai diperiksa oleh dokter yang tidak lain adalah ayah Sakura. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan kanker yang Hinata derita sudah sangat buruk. Hinata harus segera dioperasi agar mata yang telah terinfeksi bisa segera diangkat. Tentu saja ini akan membuat kebutaan yang permanen. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Tentu saja ia tahu hal ini pasti akan menimpa dirinya, tapi, tetap saja ia merasa terpukul.

"Apa… apa tidak ada metode pengobatan yang lain?" tanya Hinata disela isak tangisnya. Ia sangat ketakutan. Makanya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Kedua orangtuanya juga ikut menangis dan segera memeluknya. Mereka mengerti perasaan putrinya. Tentu ini sangat sulit untuk Hinata.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan, Hinata. Jika tumor itu dibiarkan lebih lama, nyawamu akan terancam," ujar sang dokter.

Hinata syok. Perlahan, pandangannya mengabur dan semakin kabur.

Bruk!

Hinata pun pingsan.

**Flashback End**

Hinata bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hanya sisa beberapa jam sampai tiba waktunya ia harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan mata karena penglihatannya sudah sangat buruk. Apa dia hanya perlu terbaring di rumah sakit, sampai operasi itu tiba, dan akan menjadi gadis buta? Jika seperti itu, maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah Naruto selamanya. Lalu, apa ia harus bertemu Naruto dan melihat wajah pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tubuhnya sedang terbaring lemas.

"UGH!" erangnya saat dirasakan kepalanya terasa sakit. Ini pasti akibat dari tumor yang ada di area matanya.

Hinata kemudian teringat dengan MP3 yang Naruto berikan. Dia segera mencarinya. Beruntung, MP3 itu diletakkan di atas meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Jadi dia bisa meraih dengan mudah, meskipun pandangannya sangat kabur. Ia segera memasang _earphone_ dan menekan tombol _Play_ pada MP3 itu. Terdengarlah alunan musik lembut dengan lirik berbahasa Korea. Hinata tertegun.

"Ini kan lagu favorit, Naruto?" gumamnya.

Karena penasaran dengan judul lagu itu, ia segera melihat layar MP3. Sayangnya, ia tidak dapat membaca tulisan yang terpampang tepat di depannya itu –karena penglihatannya yang memburuk-.

Ia pun mendengus kesal. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan lagu itu tanpa mengetahui judul, apalagi mengerti lirik lagu bernada _mellow_ itu.

Hinata berhasil dibawa hanyut oleh alunan lagu korea itu. Meski tidak mengerti artinya, tapi hanya dengan mendengar nada-nadanya, ia bisa merasakan lagu itu mengandung makna seorang pria –karena yang menyanyikannya adalah pria- yang bertemu dengan seorang wanita, kemudian saling jatuh cinta. Di bagian awal, lagu terdengar penuh kebahagiaan, namun saat mencapai _reff_, Hinata mulai merasakan kesedihan si penyanyi. Alunan biola yang terdapat di lagu itu berhasil membuat hati Hinata tergores. Saat mencapai akhir, lagu terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Hinata tersentak. Ia merasa lagu ini sedang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Awalnya, dia sangat bahagia bersama Naruto karena cintanya bukanlah cinta sepihak, berbagai hal telah terjadi pada mereka, mulai dari hal-hal yang menyenang sampai hal-hal yang sempat merenggangkan hubungan mereka, di saat mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, perlahan namun pasti, keduanya akan terluka, entah terluka karena apa. Memikirkan akhir kisahnya dengan Naruto membuat Hinata merinding. Ia semakin gelisah.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertemu Naruto. Ia ingin melihat wajah Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata," protes ibunya.

Hinata sedang memohon pada ibunya agar diizinkan untuk bertemu Naruto. Ini adalah kesempatannya yang terakhir. Setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua. Untuk memastikan dia akan baik-baik saja, ia telah mengajak Sakura untuk menemaninya dan Sakura pun setuju.

"Aku mohon, Bu. Ini kesempatan terakhirku. Jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya sekarang, maka aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku," mohon Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Penglihatannya telah kembali normal. Tapi ia tahu, ini hanyalah sementara, karena pasti nanti akan mengabur dan bahkan mungkin lebih parah lagi.

Karena tidak tega melihat putrinya yang terus memohon-mohon, akhirnya ibu Hinata pun luluh. Ia memberikan izin pada Hinata dan Sakura yang sebelumnya telah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak rumah Sakit dan juga ayahnya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, mereka segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Bagiku, kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku kenal," puji Sakura.

Hinata pun tersipu malu. Ia sengaja minta didandani secantik mungkin oleh Sakura. Karena ia ingin mengajak Naruto berkencan di detik-detik terakhirnya sebelum operasi.

"Ya, gadis tercantik yang tidak lama lagi akan kehilangan penglihatannya untuk selama-lamanya. Hehehe," sahut Hinata yang bermaksud bercanda, namun bagi Sakura, itu tidak pantas dijadikan bahan candaan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata pun ikut berhenti dan menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Apa kau pikir itu lucu?" tanya Sakura marah.

"Tapi, aku hanya -"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Kau pikir aku tidak terluka mengetahui kau akan dioperasi?!" bentak Sakura, "Sahabat macam apa yang tidak akan terluka mengetahui hal itu?! Aku terluka, Hinata! Hatiku terluka! Meskipun itu bukanlah mataku, tapi sebagai sahabat, aku sangat terluka dengan fakta ini!" teriak Sakura yang mulai menangis.

"Sakura…"

"Setiap malam aku selalu berdoa agar penyakitmu bisa sembuh, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengar doaku! Jika kau kehilangan matamu, ITU TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN AKU YANG KEHILANGAN SALAH SATU MATAKU!" pekik Sakura.

"Sakura!" Hinata segera memeluk erat tubuh gadis bermata _emerald _itu dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu, "Jangan bicara –HIKS! Seperti itu, Sakura –Hiks!" pintanya disela tangisannya.

"Apa yang bisa –hiks! Aku lakukan untukmu, Hinata? Aku ingin menolongmu, -Hiks!" ujar Sakura yang kini memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Kau sudah melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sakura. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sampingku," tambahnya.

Kedua gadis itu pun hanyut dalam isak tangis mereka.

.

.

.

"_Hallo?"_ terdengar suara seseorang yang baru saja mengangkat panggilan Hinata.

"Naruto, apa kau ada waktu sekarang?" tanya Hinata melalui telpon genggamnya yang kini merapat di telinganya.

"_Eh? Hinata? Apa pengobatanmu sudah selesai?"_ tanya pemuda itu agak kaget, Naruto.

"Iya."

"_Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" _protes Naruto_, "Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah sakit."_

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang aku berada di depan kafe yang biasa kita kunjungi. Kau harus segera ke sini. Aku menunggumu, Naruto," sahut Hinata yang memang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kafe, ditemani oleh Sakura.

"_Eh? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?" _

"Hehehe, tentu saja karena aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan, Naruto," balas Hinata dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Meski tidak terlihat, tapi Hinata yakin sekarang Naruto juga pasti sedang tersipu malu seperti dirinya.

"_Hehehe, kau membuatku malu, Hinata,"_ imbuh Naruto.

"Tuh, kan? Dia pasti malu," pikir Hinata bangga.

"Cepat ke sini, oke? Aku menunggumu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, panggilan pun berakhir. Hinata memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas yang bertenggar di bahunya. Senyum manis terpancar di wajah cantiknya yang memucat. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersontak karena mata dan kepalanya mendadak sakit.

"UGH!" erangnya.

"Hinata!" Sakura segera menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh, "Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya penuh khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk lemas.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah sakit saja, Hinata. Sepertinya penyakitmu semakin parah," saran Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Ti…tidak. Na…naruto sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini," ujarnya yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Tapi -"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," potong Hinata dan tersenyum.

Sakura semakin khawatir, tapi ia hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata sahabatnya.

15 menit telah berlalu, namun Naruto belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Itu membuat Hinata semakin gelisah. Apalagi, keadaannya sekarang semakin parah. Pandangannya selalu mengabur, lalu normal, kemudian mengabur, dan lagi-lagi kembali normal. Matanya juga terasa semakin sakit. Sakura melihatnya dengan cemas.

"Hinata, kita kembali saj-"

"Aku akan menelpon Naruto!" potong Hinata dan segera mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"_Hinata!"_ panggil Naruto ceria saat mengangkat panggilannya.

"Na…naruto, kau ada di mana? Cepat ke sini," ujar Hinata yang berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

"_Hehehe, apa kau sangat merindukanku, Hinata-chan?"_ goda Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu, Naruto. Karena itu, ce…cepat ke sini," pintanya yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

Faktanya, ia memang sangat merindukan Naruto. Bahkan, rasa rindunya melebihi rasa rindunya yang sebelumnya. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia ingin melihat wajah dan cengiran khas ala Naruto. Kini pikirannya penuh dengan NARUTO.

"_Tebak, sekarang aku ada di mana, Hinata," _ujar Naruto.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Berhenti memberiku tebakan, Naruto. Aku bahkan belum bisa menebak judul lagu favoritmu."

"_Benarkah? Padahal aku sengaja memberimu MP3-ku agar kau bisa mengetahui judulnya,"_ balas Naruto yang terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Ma…maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membacanya karena penglihatanku mengabur," sahut Hinata.

"Hhm, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu judul lagu itu, tapi tunggu sampai aku tiba di sana, oke?" ujar Naruto, "Dan tenang saja, aku juga akan menciummu. Hehehehe," imbuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tes!

Setetes airmata terjatuh ke pipi pucat Hinata. Dilanjut dengan tetesan berikutnya. Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya, tapi gagal. Tangisannya pun pecah. Naruto terdiam mendengar isak tangis gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"_Hi..hinata. Ada apa? A..apa yang terjadi?"_ tanya Naruto panik.

Tubuh Hinata gemetar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan satu kalimat yang selama ini sering Naruto lontarkan padanya, tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia membalas kalimat itu karena sifatnya yang sangat pemalu. Kalimat ini akan mewakili seluruh perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO…"

Naruto kini berada di seberang jalan. Jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Ia bahkan bisa melihat gadis itu. Saat mendengar Hinata menyatakan cinta padanya, langkah kaki Naruto terhenti begitu saja. Ia tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia sangat senang. Seketika, hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga.

"Aku juga mencin-"

PITTTTTTT!

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong. Itu karena sebuah mobil sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bunyi klakson dari mobil itu berhasil menyadarkannya dari perasaan berbunga-bunga tadi. Karena terlalu senang, ia tidak sadar jika sekarang dia sedang berdiri tepat di tengah jalan raya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia bermaksud menghindar, tapi…

SIA-SIA!

BRUKKKK!

Naruto tertabrak dan tubuhnya terpental jauh.

"KYAAAAAA! Ada kecelakaan!" teriak panik dari orang-orang yang melihat insiden berdarah itu.

Hinata tersontak. Ia segera melihat ke lokasi kecelakaan itu. Ia belum tahu jika yang tertabrak adalah Naruto, tapi kata hatinya membuatnya gelisah. Dengan ragu, ia berjalan mendekat ke lokasi kecelakaan dan diikuti oleh Sakura yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

"Tuhan… bukan dia, kan?" pikir Hinata gelisah di tiap langkahnya.

Saat berada di lokasi, Hinata melihat tubuh Naruto yang kini berlumuran darah dan tergeletak tak berdaya. Tapi karena penglihatannya yang kembali mengabur, Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Ia berharap itu bukanlah Naruto, namun saat mendengar teriakan yang Sakura lontarkan, Hinata mendadak kaku.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Napas Hinata tertahan. Ia memaksa matanya agar segera kembali normal. Ia pun mengucek-ngucek matanya berkali-kali, dan seperti yang diharapkan, penglihatannya kembali normal, meskipun rasa sakitnya semakin menyiksa. Hinata terbelalak. Rasanya detak jantungnya berhenti seketika. Semua rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya mendadak hilang. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan, pijakan kakinya pun tak terasa. Ia merasa seperti melayang. Seketika dunia Hinata terasa hancur. HANCUR TOTAL!

Di depannya telah terbaring seorang pemuda yang dicintainya. Bukannya cengiran khas dari pemuda itu yang ia dapatkan, melainkan ekspresi kaku dari wajah yang kini berlumuran darah.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini hanyalah mimpi. Ya. Ini mimpi!" pikir Hinata yang berusaha membohongi kata hatinya.

Tubuhnya pun gemetar. Kontan saja kedua matanya dibanjiri oleh airmata.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" pekik Hinata.

Ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! HIKS! HIKS! NARUTOOOOOO!" teriak Hinata tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

Padahal, baru saja ia berhasilkan menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu pun larut dalam isak tangisnya. Beberapa orang segera menghubungi ambulans.

Hinata terus meraungi nama Naruto. Berharap agar pemuda di pangkuannya segera membuka matanya. Pipi pucatnya telah basah oleh airmata.

"NARUTOOOO! Bangun! Hiks!"

Perlahan, tangan Naruto bergerak dan menyentuh pipi Hinata. Hinata pun terlonjak. Ia kemudian segera melihat Naruto yang kini berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Na..Naruto," sahut Hinata dengan mata terbelalak.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Ju..judul lagu… i.. itu.. a…adalah…."

Karena suara Naruto terlalu kecil dan sangkut-sangkut, Hinata tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto?" tanya Hinata, kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Ju..judul.. lagu… i.. itu… a.. a.. ada..lah…"

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi lanjutan dari kata-kata terakhir pemuda malang itu karena ia telah menutup mata untuk selamanya. Ya. Naruto menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang kini dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran.

Deg!

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia berharap seseorang segera menyiramnya dengan air agar segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"NARUTOOOO!" pekik Hinata.

Ia berusaha menyadarkan Naruto. Bermacam cara ia gunakan, mulai dari mengguncang tubuh Naruto, meneriakinya, sampai memukulnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah tubuh kakunya.

Sakura segera menyadarkan Hinata dari amukannya. Ia sedih melihat nasib sahabatnya dan juga nasib temannya itu. Sakura memeluk Hinata yang menangisi kematian Naruto. Ia berharap pelukannya dapat mengurasi penderitaan Hinata, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak Hinata pada orang-orang yang sedang mengitarinya.

Hinata segera berdiri untuk mencari pertolongan, tapi mendadak tubuhnya berubah kaku. Perlahan, pandangan mengabur, mengabur, dan berubah menjadi GELAP. Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Ia mengkucek-kucek matanya, berharap agar penglihatannya kembali lagi. Tapi sia-sia. Seluruhnya telah gelap gulita.

"AKHHHH!" teriak Hinata histeris.

Ia buta. Penglihatannya telah menghilang. Ia pun terpukul dengan kondisinya yang menyedihkan ini.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" teriak Hinata panik sambil terus menangis ketakutan.

Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menemukan Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata ambruk. Kini, ia terbaring tepat di depan jasad Naruto. Wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah kekasihnya itu, namun tragisnya, ia tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

"Naruto…" panggil Hinata lirih disela tangisannya yang memilukan.

Ia merasakan kakinya mulai lumpuh, lalu pindah ke perut, dada, dan leher. Jantungnya berdetak pelan, pelan, sangat pelan. Kemudian…

BERHENTI.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata juga ikut menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke wajah Naruto.

Sakura teriak histeris. Semuanya ikut berduka. Tidak hanya orang-orang yang ada di situ, bahkan langit juga ikut menangis dengan kepergian sepasang kekasih itu dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Sang gadis meninggal dalam keadaan buta, sedangkan sang pemuda meninggalkan dalam keadaan kehabisan darah.

Hujan turun deras. Pertanda dunia sangat sedih telah kehilangan mereka. Tragisnya, di penghujung hidupnya, Hinata tetap tidak mengetahui judul dari lagu sendu yang menjadi lagu favorit Naruto.

.

.

.

"_**Jangan pernah membuang-buang waktumu. Jika ada yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukan, segera ucapkan dan laksanakan, karena ajal bisa menjemput kapan saja."**_

_**-En Zae Nal-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**HUWAHH! Akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana? Sedihnya kerasa, gak? Semoga kalian suka dengan fic tragis ini. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang saya belum tahu siapa penyanyi, apa lagi judul lagu Korea yang sekarang sedang saya dengarkan ini. Tapi, saya curiga ini adalah OST drama korea. Soalnya lagunya terdengar sangat menyayat hati, meskipun saya sendiri tidak mengerti artinya. Intinya, lagu misterius tanpa judul ini berhasil mencuri hati saya dan berhasil membuat saya menyelesaikan fic ini. hehehe…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akhir kata, minta review-nya please…. :3**_

_**A/N : saya harap kalian gak nangis gara-gara terbawa arus cerita menyedihkan ini. soalnya, saat membuat ini, saya sempat nangis, tapi segera berhenti karena baru sadar sedang puasa. Kekekeke!**_


End file.
